Help I'm in love with a Dixon
by CourtneyDixon
Summary: Set after Season three and Lori's death. Rick and the group have been on the road and Rick encounters a new love interest that just so happens to be the sister of one certain redneck. Rick/OC


Disclaimer: The Walking Dead doesn't belong to me or its characters. No copyright infringement intend. I own any oc's and original plots that you haven't seen in the show or comics.

An: Yes I know I still have other stories that I haven't finished but I have writers block and I can't continue them at the moment. I will com tinge with School trip Massacre eventually but I admit I am not continuing with found hope as its not working out and no-one likes it anyway.

Title: Help I'm in live with a Dixon!

Rating: T (for now)

Author: CourtneyDixon

Please R&R

* * *

Introductions

There she stood with her sandy blonde hair,the same colour as Daryl and Merle's, it was all wavy and long and it was unusually perfect. Especially in this kinda of world. Glenn and Rick had been on a walk through the wood searching for a new safe heaven since the prison was took over and most of their people killed months ago. Rick had decided that they couldn't stay and fight anymore. They had lost too many people. Lori, Judith, T-Dog, Hershel and Merle. Even the prisoners.

_"Shit happens" -Tomas _

_"My brother he was a real son of a bitch-" Axel_

_"Save yourself Rick, I can't make it" -Hershel._

_"I'm not going to beg yer" - Merle._

_"Insert Judith crying here" - Lil Ass Kicker._

_"Go! I'm dead!" - T._

_"You killed him"- Andrew._

_"I want to help you" - Oscar._

_**"Good night, my love." - Lori.**_

Lori died what? The day after the found the prisoners? She died during childbirth of Rick's daughter. Shane's. Maggie was forced to give her emergency cesarean even though Carol was the one who had the training. There was nothing they could do about it though as they were all too busy fighting the walkers one of the prisoners let out. It all happened so fast. Carl was the one to put Lori down after she passed.

_"This is God's plan. He'll take care of me. Always has. He's gonna help me lead you out of these tunnels...Go! I'm dead!" _

Those were T-dog's last words. He had be bitten from behind whilst securing the gate to stop walkers coming through when one cam in from behind him. T, guided Carol through the corridor and the encountered more than a few walkers. He sacrificed himself to save her. It wasn't until an hour after the event that Rick found his body torn apart next to Carol's scarf. But Carol wasn't dead, Daryl had found her in a closest later on and brought her back all bridal style to her cell.

_"I just want my brother back." _

Those were Daryl's last words to Merle before he had found him at Woodbury snacking on a boy no older or younger than Beth. Daryl had noticed that Merle had been beaten quite a bit and two of his fingers had been bitten off, Daryl had a feeling that it was the work of the governor. Merle had been shot in the chest and had turned because the governor was to sadistic to do that. Daryl had put Merle down whilst he cried out loud for the the first real time in his life other than when they went back to Atlanta to find a hand. Merle's hand , but no Merle.

Anyway Daryl had returned to the prison to find that the governor and his men were shooting it up. Rick had packed Daryl's belongings up and had placed them in the trunk of a car when Daryl had encountered him and learnt that they were leaving. And Andrea was with them too.

"Where's Merle?" One of the remaining survivors of the group asked Daryl. Daryl didn't know who it was and didn't say anything, he just poured his heart out through his mournful cries and whimpers. They all understood what it meant as they left the prison.

Michonne Smith

Carl Grimes

Andrea Palmer

Rick Grimes

Carol Peletier

Maggie Greene,

Beth Greene,

Glenn Rhee.

Daryl Dixon.

They were all that was left after the whole Woodbury mess and had managed to keep each other alive for months on the road after that. Funny isn't it? The way that they lose more of their big dysfunctional family when they have a location rather than the road. It always happened. At the CDC,the farm and now the prison.

**Anyway back to this girl in the woods. **

Rick watched as she raised her bow and hit a squirrel that was climbing down the tree, hitting it in its eye attaching it to the trunk.

"Hey are you alone?" Rick called to the mystical girl. She turned around and Rick was speechless, she was absolutely beautiful. Her tanned skin glistened in the sun like someone had sprinkled glitter over her, her vivid blue eyes so concentrated on her surroundings. Like Daryl. Her rosy cheeks that gave the perfect amount of colour to her face. Her plump pink lips...Rick was inlove instantly with her and he didn't know why. Love at first sight, I guess. The girl looked like someone, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Been alone since the world went to shit, just looking for civiliastion." She told them. Her accent was very southern much like Merle's accent. Rick really felt for her and before he knew it had offered her a place in the group.

"We have a group of about 9 people, him and myself included. You can join us if you want, we have children and keep each other safe." Rick had explained to the unknown girl.

The girl came running into Ricks arms and gave him a long sweet kiss on his lips. Rick had no idea what came over him, she was just so beautiful and she tasted so sweet on his lips, but he kissed her back right in front of glen before he realised what he had done. "Sorry" she whispered to the sheriff.

They walked back to meet the group and she introduced her self to most of them, Daryl was out hunting. Rick gulped in guilt as he learnt who she was. She was the exact same age as Daryl, 42. Both were born on 23rd November.

"The names Dani Dixon. Danielle if yer all fancy." Dani had told the group and a moment later Daryl had walked into all the commotion. He dropped his crossbow and ran over to Dani to embrace her in a manly hug. "D-Daryl?" She whispered in his ear. The both turned and smiled happily at Rick, the one who reunited them.

"Wow you too look so alike." Glenn had told them. _No shit, really?_ They both sniggered.

"I wonder why? Oh yeah maybe it's because yer my twin aren't yer Darylina?" 'What? Daryl is a twin. _'Since when. Since he was born, dumbass'_ Rick thought to himself.

Daryl introduced Dani to the group.

"That's Maggie Greene and her little sister, Beth." Daryl pointed to a girl with dark brown hair in a bob cut and a blonde girl who you could tell was the youngest.

"That's Carol Peletier." Daryl pointed to a pretty woman with grey fuzzy hair.

"Carl Grimes," Daryl shown her a boy wearing a sheriff's hat.

"Glenn Rhee." The Asian was the husband of Maggie.

Michonne Smith and Andrea Palmer." The black woman was Michonne and the blonde was Andrea.

"Rick Grimes." Daryl had come to the last member of the group. The guy who Dani instantly fell inlove with the moment she saw him but wasn't sure why.

Dani decided not to mention the kiss to her other half. Yet somehow Daryl knew. Twin instinct does that you know?


End file.
